My Favorite Toy - Greed X Reader
by miaokep
Summary: Where did Greed go! I can't wait for him anymore! Screw it! I'm gonna go find him!


That's it!

I can't take this anymore!

"Argh!" I stormed out of my room and swung the Devil's Nest front door open.

"Huh?" Dolcetto peeked his head out of his room. "Erin, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"You tell me!" I screamed.

"Oh man…" Dolcetto sighed. "Are you looking for Greed?"

I stopped. "…How did you know?"

"I went myself." He replied. "I couldn't find him. It's better for us to just wait for him, okay?"

"No!" I yelled. "Not okay! I've waited for MONTHS! I can't just sit around! What if he's in trouble? I'm not going to sit around and wait anymore I'm gonna go drag his sorry ass back in here!"

He sighed again. "Good luck? I guess."

I ran out as he shut the door behind me.

…

Where the hell do I even start? I sat down on a bench in the middle of town. I crossed my legs and put my hand to my chin.

The noise of the town's bustling humans were so distracting. Well, when you're part fox, you can hear everything. It's maddening.

I threw my head back. I saw some birds picking on leftover bread. They look tasty.

Damn! Focus, Erin!

Ok….ok…. Let's see. Where was he when he went away? He was… making a deal about … immortality and… philosopher stones!… or whatever… with…. Who were they again?

"Guess what?" I heard a kid brag to some other kids. "My dad worked with the Fullmetal Alchemist before!"

"Woah? Really?" said the others as they walked past me.

Wait…

Yeah! The Fullmetal kid and his brother!... Wait! That might be it? Hold on….

I closed my eyes.

Those kids… They were…. State Alchemists! They came… from… Central, right?

What? What if they took Greed with them to Central? Oh no!

I jumped out of my seat and went to the train station. I took the next train to Central.

I was in front of that giant ugly white building full of those blue cowards. If I went in straight through, I could be caught! Hell no!

I saw a vent on the side of the building. I snuck through a few guards and dove into the vent.

Being part fox came with its perks. I can become quiet as hell and squeeze into holes and stuff.

I saw an opening and squeezed out of the vent. It smelled like crap in here. There were pipes lined up on the walls leading god knows where. I decided to follow them. The hall was lit with a few dim torches. It was a bit hard to see in here. I felt my way through the tunnel.

Holy shit, this tunnel won't stop.

Finally, the tunnel became brighter the more I followed it. There were more torches and it became a lot easier to see.

"Ugh." Moaned an unfamiliar voice. I jumped. I quickly ran behind a wall and pushed my back against it.

"Huh?" It said. "Who's there?"

The footsteps began getting closer. Crap!

"Envy?" The voice called. "Lust?" The footsteps got a little closer.

I crouched down. Wait, Envy? Lust? Those are Homuculi! Now that voice was familiar.

"Yo, Gluttony? Is that you?" It said in its familiarly sarcastic tone. "Who the hell did you eat? Or are you still eating?"

Definetely Greed. I know itts Greed. It HAS to be Greed. Thank god, I was scared.

I stepped out. "Greed? Is that you?" I called. "It's me!"

The footsteps stopped. Then slowly got closer. His face came out of the shadows.

"Huh?" I gasped. That wasn't his face! Crap!

"How did you know who I am?" The man said fiercely.

I stepped back. What do I do? Do I run? Do I fight?

"Wait, so," I said weakly. "Y-you are Greed? Th-that's impossible…" My head throbbed. I was so confused.

"Yeah! I am Greed!" He put on his familiar and yet unfamiliar smile. "I want everything you can possibly imagine." That's Greed's speech! Only Greed said that! But… that was Greed! What? "I want money an-"

"AND WOMEN! POWER! SEX! STATUS! GLORY!" I was frustrated. What the hell was happening? I took a few breaths. "I know! You've said that a million billion times!" He backed away with a confused look. I calmed down a little. "What the hell happened to you? Where's your favorite pimp glasses and your favorite jacket and your whole body? Why are you in a Xing kid's body? Damn it Greed!" I fell onto my knees. I felt like I was about to cry and explode at the same time.

"Woah…" He said stepping forward. He stopped. "Oh… I see. You're talking about the old Greed. Hehe. Sorry Erin. That guy's long gone."

"Wh-what?" I looked into his eyes. They were the same! But they were so… different.

"Yep." He threw his arms behind his head. "Father purified me. So…" He bent down and picked my chin up. "We've never even met." He dropped my head. His hand was cold. It wasn't the same. It was so different, it was scary.

"B-but…" I clenched my arms. "Then…" I didn't want to believe this. It was impossible. No way.

"Yep." He said. "Now run along before I decide to kill you. I'm in a good mood today." I couldn't move. I watched him walk away.

"Hnng!" He flinched. He fell over. "Augh!"

Huh? I stood up. He was still Greed, right? I can't just leave him!

"Greed!" I shouted. I kneeled beside him. "What's-"

"Don't touch m- Agh!" He screamed and clenched his head. What the hell?

He began shouting. I could tell it wasn't for me though.

"Shut up!""Hn- That was the past!""Ling don't even- Argh!"

Ling? Who was Ling? Maybe that's the name of the person Greed was in?

"No!""That's not me!""He's gon- Agh!"

He kept screaming denials at this 'Ling' guy. Come to think of it, I could hear this Ling's voice coming from Greed's head.

"What the hell, Greed?" I heard Ling's voice say. "She's your frien-"

"Not anymore!" I heard an inhumane voice say. Now that sounded familiar. It was Greed's voice when he was using his Ultimate Shield thing. "That was the past!"

"It doesn't matter! Stop trying to start over!" I was starting to like this Ling. I closed my eyes to hear him better. "You ARE the same Greed! Stop lying to yourself! You still know her! I'm a part of you now! I can see your feelings if you haven't noticed." I giggled to myself. You go Ling.

"No! I'm someone else!"

"IF you were someone else… why did you say her name earlier? Erin, was it?" Hehe. Ling said my name. Wait, Greed DID say my name! What the hell?

"Shut up! That was the past Greed saying it!"

"Don't give me that crap! You just want to push that Greed aside. Why do you want to forget your old friends so badly, huh? Don't lie to me. You still remember all of that."

"No! I don't!"

"No shit you don't! Because you don't want to! Wait… you don't WANT to? You don't WANT something?! HA! Do you really deserve to call yourself Greed if you don't want your friends and family?"

"…"

"Could you just accept it? Just let those old emotions back in! What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"You can't just let go of the past like that, you know! And, you don't remember it because you don't want to remember it! You can just let them back in and become the old Greed whenever you want! Why don't you?! It's better than just being alone with a Xing man nagging you inside your head until the end of time, you know."

"Tch."

"Just do it. It's better for you. It's better for that pretty Erin girl. She's listening on us you know. Hello!" I blushed. I laughed a little too. "It's better for me too. I won't have to listen to you tell yourself over and over that you aren't the same when you have been this whole time, you giant idiot."

"…"

"Greed, I can see that you want this as bad as me and Erin want it. Why can't you just do it? Don't you miss this? Don't yo-"

"SHUT UP!" Greed shouted. I flinched. It hurt my ears a little. I heard Greed sigh. Greed sat up. I couldn't hear ling anymore. Greed glared at me.

"Uh," I looked away and began to get up. "I- I'm sorry I was listening, I just-" Greed pulled my arm. I fell back down on the cement.

"Listen to me." Greed said, but more calmly than before. "Tch. I hate this." He scratched his head and looked away. "I was denying you, sorry. I remembered you from the beginning." He looked into my eyes.

"What?!" No way. No fucking way did he make me go through all of that.

I couldn't control myself. Rage took over and the next thing I knew, my hand flew and slapped Greed across his face.

He looked back quickly. I kept my glare.

"Hehe. I deserved that." He looked down. "Erin, I'm sorry. I'm denying you. I'm denying everyone. I really do want to forget all of you."

"What?!" I screamed. "Why?!" I stood up.

"Personal issues." He said getting up with me. "I want to stay on Father's good side. If I make any more friends, he could find out and kill me. Again. I… I just don't wanna feel that pain again." He clutched his stomach.

I gave him a confused look.

He explained how he was purged and purified and how that was the first time he felt fear and pain and how he said he had to start over or else it would happen again. He said that he didn't actually start over, but he kept the act up to stay on his Father's good side.

"Oh my god, Greed…" He looked like he was going to cry. Except he was a Homunculus and couldn't cry.

I wrapped my arms around his head and let him bury his face in my neck as he wrapped his own arms around mine. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Greed, I'm so sorry." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Huh? Are you crying, Erin?" He lifted his head to look at me. I couldn't hold it in. "Babe, no. Don't cry. You don't have to shed my tears for me." Was that what I was doing? I think it was since all I could think of was Greed's story. I buried my head in his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Wait." I said shakily, muffled by Greed's clothes. "D-does that mean I'll never see you again... since… you have to forget all of us…?!" I looked into his eyes. Those were Greed's eyes. I missed those eyes.

"I didn't want to have to say it that way." Greed sighed. I ended up crying harder. Greed wrapped his arms back around me. "I'm so sorry babe."

I settled down a bit. I was a little shaky, but I stopped crying.

"I-I guess this is it then…" I whispered. His hands tensed on my waist.

"…Yeah." He croaked.

We sighed.

"You-… You were-" I was gonna cry again.

He lifted my chin as his lips met mine. A few tears flowed again. I held the rest back and pushed myself deeper into the kiss. This was our last one after all. They weren't his lips, but it still felt the same. And I'll never be feeling this again.

Our kiss probably lasted a while, but it felt so short. I didn't want it to end, but it did.

"Hm. I missed that." Greed said with a sad smile. "You were my favorite toy. I don't wanna have to throw you away. What a waste."

I wrapped my arms around him one more time.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." I said wiping tears away.

"Same."

"I never, ever wanted this to happen to us." I looked down.

"Me either." He kissed my cheek. "I'll never forget you, babe. Goodbye."

"B-bye…" I muttered sadly. I turned around. I slowly began to walk back to the entrance.

I turned back around. Greed was gone. I sighed and dragged myself back home.

;A;

Quick story I came up with after rewatching FMAB ;-;

Ok don't yell at me for keeping Greed's old friends alive cuz in all the other fics I've read, they die in the first chapter and I just needed to keep them alive :I

Anyway, thanks for reading! Favorite and review and follow for more c:


End file.
